What Matters
by Soundscaqe
Summary: Both now know something that neither of them would say aloud: they share a carnal bond that only their kind could see the significance of. Denmark/America. Oral.


It doesn't matter how Alfred got Mikkel to agree to this. It wasn't very hard. Plus, there is no one else here to see. And he benefits the most from getting his cock sucked anyways. What does matter is how Alfred is going to get him to cum like he never has before.

His jaw aches by now, but he doesn't care. He's been slurping and sucking that monster for damn near twenty minutes and he's not slowing down now. If he does it will start going soft again and then it will take twice as long to bring the other man to the edge. No sir, this fucker has been rock hard and bobbing in his mouth for far too long now. This bitch was going down, and it was going down good. So he calmly recites in his mind; _Breathe. Remember to breathe. Up. Down. Up. Lick the side. Lick the underside. Down. And down deeper. Suck. Back up. Now swirl the glands ridge with your tongue. But don't linger. If he's not ready or you'll desensitize it for when you need it. Down. Now suck again._

He decides against stroking with his hand. He won't take shortcuts. He wants the Dane to remember this. How good he can work his mouth. _Lips over the teeth, bear down and angle the tongue well over the urethra. Make sure to suck periodically to keep it consistent. Pressure on the downstroke, twist on the upstroke._Yes. There is an art to this and Alfred was a fucking master at it. He locks eyes just long enough to see Mikkel's roll up into a squint... Oh, he's close...

And then he's gasping. So Alfred whimpers. Drool running down his chin. Mikkel's legs are spreading ever so slowly apart, subtly demanding more stimulation. The pungent musk and odor has Alfred hypnotized. He proudly breathes it in through his nose, the masculine stench of hot crotch that wafts so strongly at this proximity. And it's the fresh sweat on him that Alfred feels seeps onto his face, branding his mouth as the other blonde's personal fuck-hole. Which will most probably be the topic of some drunk boasting in the near future.

Mikkel mutters something soft and incomprehensible, and Alfred assumes it's some dirty Danish being spoken. And so he sucks and slurps. Then goes deep, ignoring the dull pain of that cockhead battering against the back of his throat, threatening to choke him on his own saliva. The gag has gone, but his eyes are still watering from the heaving mass of meat stuffed in his skull. He increases the suction on the upstroke, and when he traces the swollen veins and bulges of Denmark's stiff cock pumping into his mouth, he notices it; the first deep throb.

He's almost there.

He feels it thicken with a deep pulse on his tongue and lips. _Time to shift up_. He sucks harder and whimpers uncontrollably. That delicious hard cock has slid across his face so often that it is glistening wet and he can't even tell the taste of Mikkel's pre-cum from his own salty saliva anymore. Licking the shaft, preparing for over-drive. A deep breath through his nose and then: _high gear_.

He's sucking faster than ever before. The wet smacking of Alfred's lips over the Dane's dusky, swollen cock sounds loud, sloppy, and vulgar. His soft moans are replaced with rapid, shallow panting. Twisting up, bearing down, Alfred's mouth stretched and his lips chapped from friction, are swollen and red. Another throb. The American swallows it to the base, constantly at alert with every twitch and quiver given off by that primed erection. The elder nation's hairs tickle Alfred's nose, most pressing against his lips before his mouth races back to the top of the head. The third throb. Pre-cum is now no longer slowly dripping in small gobs from the tip of his gleaming cockhead, but instead noticeably leaking in a faint stream and flowing into Alfred's throat. His hips are angling up; once, then twice again- _it's time to pull the trigger_-

It's no longer throbbing, it's noticeably fully vibrating, silently buzzing even. Mikkel gasps as Alfred drags his lips up to the head and swirling it with his tongue; side, top, underside, top- and sinks down on the palpitating hunk of flesh to suck swiftly back and forth, extracting as much pressure as he can. With the top half of that cock engulfed in his mouth, being mercilessly straddled, gobbled and fucked with Alfred's lips and tongue, pounding away at that hard, quaking length. And then:

The rhythm has broken. Mikkel's hips and back are arched higher than ever, and the steady beat of Alfred's lips across his shaft has been interrupted by Mikkel himself pushing his cock deeper into the submissive blonde's mouth. His cock itself swings up on its own strength and presses its engorged head flat across the roof of his mouth, as though trying to break through it. A massive throb actually pries his whole head slightly upward for a split second as he cries out and then-

Heat.

Liquid heat fills Alfred's mouth as the Dane instinctively races to push his cock even deeper down his throat, knowing full well that it's blocking any breath for life itself, the swollen head drilling back into Alfred's throat and dramatically swelling again and again in flashing pulses. From seemingly nowhere, he feels a hand frantically clasp onto the back of his head, roughly gripping locks of hair, and begins pulling him into the twitching rod of meat buried in his throat, whipping and convulsing as it shoots load after load of hot salty cum into his skull. Injecting pulse after pulse of searing, sticky semen, it floods his mouth to where he can feel his tongue unconsciously trying to burrow its way past the cock and cum filling him to desperately clear a path for air.

The sweat, the cum, the saliva are actually beginning to drown him, and he needs to retreat back to break away and breathe. Alfred gasps as though he's been underwater and is momentarily disoriented. He watches the cock that was impaling his head just seconds ago pull away from under his nose as he breaks for air, that stiff member then rears up in a final series of throbs, and shoots hot cum right onto his face. One stream hits his left cheek, as another hits between his eyebrows and yet a third scores across his jawline in hot white sperm before Mikkel's dick lowers again as streams and strings of jizz run from the tip until finally slowing to a rapid, pearly white dribble, leaving Alfred's face soaked and dripping in dangling, swinging strings of cum.

Without warning, that hand pulls Alfred's face in for more. Stabbing the inside of his mouth as he slurps off the mix of sweaty spit and cum, and submits to kneeling still as Denmark pulls it out again and smears the rest of his load across America's face with his cock, rubbing his raging hard dick over Al's lips, cheeks and chin. Alfred promptly recovers from the abuse to his mouth to meekly offer his tongue. Rewarded with having the streams of cum across his face wiped by Mikkel's dick onto his lips and shoved into his mouth. And he laps witlessly at anything he is fed with small, timid licks, trembling and shaking from the face-pounding he's just endured.

Once he feels ready to move along freely, Alfred cautiously leans forward and takes the whole of the calmer and softer beast into his mouth all the way to the base again, and gives one long hard suck, using his thumb to slide from the bottom and squeeze out the last bit of cum, slowly smacking his lips clean and then licks it one more time, begging the dominant blonde as he does so. Begging him with his eyes that it won't be the last time. Peering into that calm and inscrutable stare, and pleading silently with heartfelt laps of his tongue, dutifully cleaning Mikkel's cock as he gaze upwards, Alfred prays with, through (if not in fact to) his cock that he will let the American service him one day again.

And returning with a kind gaze and near-smile that forms the faintest approving smirk, he assures America wordlessly that his cock will be back to seed his belly again. Both now know something that neither of them would say aloud: they share a carnal bond that only their kind could see the significance of. Neither will discuss the seriousness of it, of course, it would be provoking changes they didn't care to happen. The only thing that matters was that the Dane's cock was satisfied by the younger nation, by much desire of his own. Not that the dominant male would deny the desire, or much less complain. Both knew that this was all physical theater played out in animal passions; the submission of one. The service of Alfred's mouth, and the challenge of humbling himself to this nation and pleasuring his lowest parts with only his lips, it was lust and frivolousness they could indulge in and that's what matters.

Finally, his tongue recoils back into his mouth, having licked and sucked the man dry of any leftover cum inside and out of that now flaccid cock. It shrinking back into its normal size, before being tucked away. It doesn't matter to Alfred that his face was still covered in his lover's sticky semen; more of a pleasant view for Mikkel to see his essence caked on his face, as if he'd just marked his territory on the darker blond man with his passion. However, they were not finished. Where Alfred had kneeled to provide his eager services, his own throbbing cock was begging to be satisfied as well. Pressing hard against the zipper of his pants, it had hardened throughout the half an hour oral, and has rushed with blood ever since that other cock was shoved down its owner's throat.

Alfred makes a needy whine. His hand grabbing himself and groping through his pants for the other to see. That faint smirk widens into a devilish grin at the sight, and Mikkel gestures him up to his level with a finger. And of course, Alfred obeys. He'd tackled that cock with effort you could only find from an eager, and very undersexed lover. It was only fair he was paid back with just as much devotion and worship to his cock. After all, reciprocation mattered.

* * *

A/N: Mackenzie tempted me to do this. So here it is. The best way to start off 2013 is with some nice, pointless smut. These two are my favorite pair, so might keep abusing the hell out of them later on.


End file.
